


PolySci 201: Intercultural Conflict

by maybetomorrow



Series: In A Hundred Universes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: When Kara arrives at National City University, she’s got her whole life planned out and ready for her.  But as it turns out, college is a lot more complicated than high school, and the world is a much more confusing and stubborn place than she had imagined.It doesn’t help that she’s stuck with a boy from Daxam — a boy who she’s going to have to learn to work with if she plans on passing this class…Human!Karamel College AU in which Kara wants to make world peace and starts to lean that conflict stops where cooperation begins.





	PolySci 201: Intercultural Conflict

“There,” Jeremiah Danvers said with a grunt, as he shoved the wooden desk against the side of Kara’s twin-sized bed frame.“I told you it’d fit.” He stood back to admire his handiwork.In a feat of near impossibility, he’d managed to fit the desk between the bed and the wall without damaging the paint or having to move any of Kara’s roommate’s furniture.The girls had all been doubtful, exchanging hushed whispers as he moved it across the harsh and short carpet, snagging corners of the desk on everything in sight.

“Darling, we had full faith in you,” Eliza said with a sigh, softly rolling her eyes while Alex and Kara stood, giggling.“Girls, please.”Alex and Kara immediately curbed their amusement, standing in attention. 

Kara walked her way over to Jeremiah and ducked under his arm to hug him around his side.“Thanks, Dad.It’s perfect.” 

The man smiled, feeling more satisfied in himself for the thanks than for even managing to squeeze the desk in place.It wasn’t everyday Kara felt comfortable calling him Dad, but if ever there was a time he needed to hear it, it was now — as he helped his youngest daughter move out for the first time.It hadn’t been so long ago now that he had brought her into their home, vowing to be the father she needed and pledging his heart to keeping her happy.And now she was leaving, albeit — not forever.

Jeremiah lowered his arm around Kara’s shoulder and sighed, cherishing — for a moment — that maybe he’d done right by her.Kara curled further into his side as he stared at the space in front of him.They were done.

It had taken several hours, but all four Danvers had managed to get all of Kara’s belongings from the car and up to the fourth floor without any of the fancy carts they’d seen the other students with… _and_ without taking the elevator, which had conveniently broken down, in peak heat, shortly before they arrived.It had been broken ever since, and everyone had been complaining about something… the heat, the stairs, the handles on the bags, the weight of the dorm room door… there was always something.But the Danvers had laughed through it, and more importantly — _they.had.done.it._

The spell was been broken once _that woman_ reappeared.She was tall, her hair slicked back into a tight bun, and it was clear she was doing her best to hide her age… and maybe even well.She’d stormed in once or twice to set down a box or smooth the bedspread on the other twin mattress and remind the Danvers — in simultaneously the _most_ and _least_ respectful tone Kara had ever heard — that they were not to touch any of her daughter’s belongings or move any of her furniture. 

This time, the woman arrived with three bulky men, who were bringing in various boxes and trunks and immediately set to work arranging the other side of the room.The moment the door had opened, an uncomfortable silence fell over the space, and Kara pulled herself from Jeremiah’s side.

“Sweetheart” Eliza started, “are you sure you don’t want to go on the tour with us tonight?”She and Jeremiah were scheduled for a campus tour for parents just before dinner, but as the hour grew closer, the two had become antsy and not nearly as eager to explore as they had once thought… Because an hour-and-a-half tour was an hour-and-a-half _less_ that they’d get to soak up before they had to leave.

“I’m sure.I’m going to explore a bit on my own.Besides, first thing on the schedule for tomorrow is a group tour and that one is _meant_ for students.”Kara looked at her parents and smiled.“Alex and I will meet you on campus after so we can go get dinner, okay?”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Jeremiah said, putting his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

“Mind if I tag along, Dad?” Alex asked.“I’m actually dying to know what they tell you guys… and I can tell you anything they might be skipping.I’ve heard the orientation tour so many times now that aIl have it memorized.”

“We’d love that, Allie-bug,” he said, his smile widening. 

“Kara, you’ll be fine on your own, right?I don’t have to go if you don’t want me to,” Alex said, turning back to Kara, a sudden look of concern contorting her face.

“No, go ahead.It’ll be nice to have some time to myself to get settled.You three have fun, okay?”

With a wave and a quick hug from Eliza, the three left Kara alone in her apartment.Or… at least, as alone as she could be with that woman and her henchmen setting up her roommate’s things. 

As much as Kara didn’t ordinarily like being alone, right now she’d love to spend her first free time in days by relaxing in peace in her new room.But her roommate was still moving in, so there was no way she’d have any peace there between then and dinner.

Of course, she hadn’t managed to meet the girl. There was no sign of the young adult yet, but she was bound to show up sooner or late.Sitting on her bed and swinging her feet while she watched the men walk in and out of her room, Kara realized that this would probably be one of the last times for the next few months that she wouldn’t have anything to worry about — anything to do — that she should take a minute or two to enjoy it.

And for the first time in a long time, Kara looked for somewhere she could be alone.She made her way into the shared community room across from the RA’s door.She plopped down onto a couch and took a deep breath.And that was when she saw him.

He was sprawled on a three-seat couch, arms across his chest.His neck was at what could _only_ be an uncomfortable angle.And yet, he looked so peaceful.His sleeping posture was harsh and closed off, but his face was so gentle.

It took a few long minutes of watching him to realize — she was only here to take a breather in peace, and also… it was _immensely_ creepy to be watching this complete stranger sleep.

And yet… he looked so calm.She couldn’t help it. 

She didn’t mean to watch him so long.In fact, she did her best to occupy her attention with a stupid game on her phone.Sure, it wasn’t the best use of her free time, but she was trying to kill a few minutes.She let herself slip into the escape, relieved that she wasn’t _really_ putting anything off to enjoy herself.Before she knew it, half an hour had passed and Kara found herself shocked that no one else had retreated to this room, now that the carts and students moving in had slowed and people were wandering the hall introducing themselves to each other.It was just her and this — this guy — in the quiet, while everyone else was out, starting to get situated with this new social space.

Suddenly, Kara felt so… lonely.Not quite alone.But she could already feel both the self-imposed and the external isolation.And the rising dread that the feeling would continue until she managed to gather her wits about her and introduce herself to all these people and find someone — anyone — that she could really connect with.She hadn’t anticipated how difficult that would be until just now.

With an echoing ping, Kara’s phone went off, and she rushed to shut off the volume.Five text notifications popped up in quick succession, all from her sister.

**Mom and Dad miss you, already.**

**Every time they see something pretty on campus, they get a little sadder.**

**It’s actually _really_ weird. **

**Why weren’t they like this when I transferred here?**

The last text was a picture of Jeremiah and Eliza, Eliza’s arms crossed as they listened intently to the tour guide, and Jeremiah’s arm laid across her mother’s back — a hand resting on her upper arm in a gentle comforting embrace.They looked so oddly discomforted and so focused that Kara couldn’t help but be amused, despite what that look must have meant.

Kara smiled softly at the messages.Alex always liked to complain when Eliza and Jeremiah talked about her where she wan’t around.The first time it had been a real complaint, but now that they were older, it was just an excuse for Alex to cheer Kara when she knew her sister needed it most.

Kara was so focused on the texts in front of her that she didn’t notice any changes around her.She let out the slightest huff of air, a half-hearted laugh that shouldn’t have disturbed the man sleeping on the couch in front of her.

The guy who, Kara looked up to discover, was now awake — his eyes trained on her.His eyes were a cold, steel grey and Kara found herself lost for words.Caught in the act of watching him, she panicked, realizing how much of an absolute fool she must look right now. 

He was moving now, and she turned her face away, looking out one of the windows and into the hall as he sat up.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered when she looked back at him.“I —I didn’t mean to wake you.I was just trying to get some peace and quiet.”

“It’s fine.It’s what I get for napping outside of my room.”His voice was like gravel, and she took a little comfort in his reaction.He didn’t seem angry at her for watching him sleep, just uncomfortable for having woken up with company…And he didn’t seem to blame her for that, at least. 

“Do you, uh, have the time?” he asked, his eyes on his own phone, which he pulled from his pocket and clicked a few times before giving up.“Looks like mine died.Figures.”

“It’s uhh—”she looked down, “It’s a quarter past 6.” 

“Thanks,” he said, standing up and stretching. 

Kara averted her eyes as his shirt inched upwards with his stretches, and made an excuse to rush away, embarrassed again.“I should…I should actually get going.”Kara stood up and rushed out the door. 

She could play games on her phone in her room.Or she could start hanging and folding her clothes.Something.Something to get settled in, while she waited the remaining 45 minutes until she needed to be back on campus to meet her family.

She heard the door click behind her as the guy followed her out of the room, but she didn’t look back — didn’t do anything but move ahead until she had unlocked her dorm room and shut the door behind her.


End file.
